Healing wounds
by YMCbAde
Summary: Spencer Hasting is immediately rushed to hospital after being found by Mary Drake, Alison Dilaurentis, Aria Motgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Toby Cavanaugh. Spencer only remembers some things. Will she remember Mary? What happens when Veronica and Peter come in to see Mary with Spencer? Will Spencer want Mary to stay? What will Veronica and Peter say? READ AUTHORS NOTE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been very busy and I could not update my other story when Spencer just got shot, I have to write about that. So this is a new story on my profile and it is what I would've liked to have happened. BTW Toby never got in the accident and it never happened.**

Toby walked through the creepy house. He had had a call from someone that they heard gun shots there. As he was a policeman he came to look around to see if he saw anyone. He was about to go when he heard something.

"Hush my little baby don't say a word," he heard. Mary Drake, Toby thought he heard.

Then he heard something that shook him up.

"Spencer! Spencer! Where are you!" Emily, Hanna, Alison and Aria called. Toby saw them run into a room calling 'she's here!'

Toby instantly jolted out of his daze and ran into the room. At first all he could see was the girls crowded around Mary.

"Girls? Mary Drake? What are you doing here?" Toby asked. The girls flipped their heads around to face Toby, tears everywhere.

But Mary stayed bone still looking at her lap.

Wait. There was someone on her lap. As Toby moved forward, the girls cleared a place for him to sit.

Just as he saw Spencer with blood all over her, he freaked.

"Please stay with me, I can't loose you too," Mary said, now crying. She looked desperate.

Toby tried to speak, but the sight of Spencer hitched his throat. Emily started rubbing Toby's back, muttering nice things.

"Spencer," Mary started, everyone looked at Spencer and then Mary.

"I would never hurt you. I am your mother," Mary said. The room went quiet as Spencer started to shut her eyes.

As soon as that happened Mary looked up and scanned the girls, until she saw Toby.

"Police officer, please call an ambulance," Mary demanded. Toby nodded and got up to leave.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Spencer was rushed into operation and the girls, Mary and Toby had to wait.

They sat there for a while before the girls questioned Mary what happened.

"I was in the house in a room, Noel locked me in. But then I saw Spencer and you four and knew it wasn't safe so I kicked down the door." Mary started.

"How did you see us?" Alison asked.

"There was a crack in the bricks where I could look through. Noel knew I was Spencer's mother so he made sure there was a crack so I could see Spencer get killed. I kicked down the door, then heard a gunshot. I thought it missed you all, as I heard you running, until I looked through the crack in the wall and saw Jenna aiming a gun at someone," Mary said, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I knew it was one of you so I walked up behind Jenna and wacked her hard. I picked up the gun thinking one of you may want to kill me. Until I saw Spencer in pain. I dropped the gun and walked over to her, then I put my hand over her wound and lay her head on my lap," Mary continued.

"Why did you start singing?" Aria asked.

"I was in shock, and I remembered singing to Spencer when she was little. As soon as she was born, Peter, her father, took her away from me. Two years later, I went to visit them, Veronica let me in as Spencer was too young to remember my visit then. Halfway through Melissa and Spencer got in a fight and Veronica took Melissa's side. I thought she shouldn't, so I went upstairs where Spencer had ran up and picked her up. She was crying, so I started singing 'Mocking Bird' to her, and it calmed her down. So I thought it would again," Mary explained.

"Did you notice us coming in," Emily asked.

"I was aware you were there, my brain just didn't," Mary said.

"A while back Spencer told me a story," Toby said, as everyone faced him.

"I was sixteen and she was fifteen. She said she ran away from home, and Veronica didn't even notice she was gone," Toby said, looking at his lap.

"That is why I didn't like Veronica looking after her. I knew she was making her feel unwelcome in their family. I helped Elliot really because I wanted to find out more about Spencer. I visited her a few weeks ago, and realised we liked the same things and I made sure her parents weren't home, not because I wanted to harm her, but to make sure Veronica never knew I came. She mentioned you, Toby." Mary said.

Toby looked up at pulled a sad smile.

"Why did you tell her you were her mother before we thought she was going to die?" Hanna asked.

"Charlotte died before she knew, and I couldn't have both my children dying before they knew I was their real mother," Mary explained.

"But if Charlotte was Spencer's older sister, then why did she torture Spencer as well as us?" Emily asked.

"Charlotte never knew Spencer was her sister, I was so tempted to pull me Charlotte and Spencer together to explain everything. But I never got the chance," Mary said, sadly looking at her lap.

They sat like that for a few minutes before a doctor came out with a clip board.

"Spencer Hastings' family members?" He said. Mary stood up.

"Anyone else?" The doctor asked. Alison stood up. She was Spencer's cousin.

The doctor led them to Spencer's room. Mary was interested to see if Spencer heard Mary tell her that she was her mother.

As soon as they came in, Spencer slowly sat up in bed.

"Ali," Spencer said, not even looking at Mary.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"What do you remember?" Alison asked, looking at Mary.

"I remember being shot and in pain, then I remember someone singing, then falling asleep," Spencer said.

Then Spencer creased her forehead.

"Isn't it family only? Where is Melissa, My mum and dad? Why is Mary Drake here, Ali, why are you here?" Spencer asked.

A tear slipped from Mary's face, as Ali turned towards Mary.

"Would you like to explain?" Ali asked Mary, and she nodded.

Mary walked by Spencer's bed and kneeled down. Spencer tensed up at her so close. Last time she saw her she was thinking she was A.D.

"Spencer, when you were shot, I was the one singing, I helped you and then I cradled you. You fell asleep in my arms and then you police friend Toby called the ambulance. Spencer, I would never hurt you, I am your mother," Mary repeated.

"How come I don't remember you?" Spencer asked, looking straight ahead.

"When you were born, I was in Radley. You were born in Radley and as soon as you came into the world, you were taken away by your father, Peter. He adopted you as he is the biological father but he was married to your mother by then so she agreed to bring you up as your own," Mary explained.

"I went with Veronica and Charlotte went with Jessica," Spencer said.

"Charlotte is my older sister which means Ali is my cousin," Spencer figured out.

"Clever girl," Mary said, stroking Spencer's hair.

A few minutes later, Ali went into the waiting room to explain everything to the girls and Mary stayed with Spencer.

As soon as Alison walked into the waiting room, everyone stood up.

"How is she?" Toby asked for all of them.

"When we went in, she was awake. She didn't know Mary was her mother,mane I was her cousin so Mary explained. She was fine with it when I left. Apparentaly all she remembers is being shot, pain, someone singing to her and falling asleep," Ali explained as everyone fell silent.

It was all okay until Veronica and Peter walked in.

"Is Spencer ok?" They asked the girls.

"She was shot in the chest but she is ok. You may not want to go in now," Ali said, knowing Mary was in their and it could start up a fight.

"She is my daughter, I must see her," Veronica said. If she was Pinocchio, he nose would be going wild.

 **In the hospital room**

Peter and Veronica walked in to find Spencer awake and Mary sitting by her bed telling her stories at Radley when she was pregnant.

"Mary?! What are you doing here?!" Veronica basically screamed.

"Dad, Veronica, what are _you_ doing here," Spencer spat.

"We are your parents Spencer. I don't know why Mary is here. Please leave, now Mary," Peter said. Mary got up and was about to leave when Spencer did something very shocking.

"Mom, don't go," Spencer begged, not looking at Veronica but Mary.

Mary smiled. She had wanted to hear one of her children say that to her for a long time.

"I am staying right here. You two can stay if you want. But you can't kick me out," Mary said, and sat back down in the seat by Spencer's bed.

"Veronica, Peter, please let her stay, she saved my life," Spencer explained. Veronica and Peter sat down on another two seats on the other side.

Soon after, Spencer fell asleep and Mary and Peter and Veronica were sending death glares.

"Why did you tell her?" Peter asked.

"I saw Spencer was shot, so I cradled her. I made sure she got here. But the reason I told her was because I thought she was going to die. I could not have another one of my children die and not know who their real mother is," Mary explained.

Peter and Veronica both didn't make a sound, so Mary did.

"She told me of the time she ran away when she was little, and you didn't notice. She told me about how you didn't let her date Toby. She told me you sided with Melissa for everything, never cut Spencer any slack. Why?" Mary asked.

"We weren't thinking," Peter said.

"Well, I am not losing another child. I am seeing her everyday wether you like it or not," Mary said.

 **I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I have updated again! I am sorry I couldn't have done it sooner, last night when I was going to sleep I dreamed about reaching my iPad and writing this, but I had to wait until morning. Enjoy!**

Spencer had been in the hospital for a few days now, and today was the day the liars and Toby were aloud in. Ali had been giving them updates but Spencer kept on asking for Toby and the liars.

it was seven in the morning, and Veronica and Peter were arriving, trying to beat Mary coming.

But of course, when they came in Mary was already sitting there reading with a sleeping Spencer beside her.

"Good morning, Peter and Veronica," Mary said with a smirk on her face.

Veronica nodded.

Spencer slowly stirred as Mary put her book down.

"Good morning, can I see my friends today?" Spencer asked, slowly sitting up.

"Yes," Veronica and Mary said at the same time, then glared at eachother.

"What friends would you like in, Spencer?" Mary asked.

"There are five, so please may we have them come in altogether, please?" Spencer asked, Mary nodded and went to get them.

When the liars and Toby saw her come out, they were shocked. They hadn't seen her for two days as she stayed in there the whole time.

"She wants you all to come in at once, please," Mary said, as they followed her.

 **In the hospital room**

It was the first time Veronica and Peter had been with Spencer for a while, Mary hasn't left her side until then.

Spencer started at them for a few minutes, then looked away.

"So who's my biological father, then," Spencer muttered.

"Spencer, you know it is me," Peter said and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"No, Peter, I am not sure," Spencer spat.

"Spencer, don't act like that. We know you are probably mad at us. Later, Mary, me and Peter have agreed that we are going to chat to you about how you feel and future plans," Veronica said.

"I bet you will," Spencer muttered.

Veronica sighed. Her mouth opened to speak but the girls came in. With Toby.

"Spencer!" They all cried. Mary came in after them. Spencer quickly sat up when they came in.

"Spencer, don't sit up too quickly, you are still healing," Mary said to Spencer.

"Mum, it is fine. Stop worrying," Spencer said to Mary and Veronica cringed.

"We thought you died!" Hanna said, hugging Spencer tight.

"Hanna!" They others cried. Toby chuckled.

"Toby," Spencer said, who hadn't noticed the shy boy in the corner until now. He stepped forward to hug her.

They talked for a while before Aria turned around.

"Veronica, Peter, I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you two were here, I would've said hello," Aria apologised.

"That is fine, Aria. Of course we would be here. We are Spencer's parents," Veronica sharply said.

Everyone heard and faced Mary for her reaction. She kept her eyes on Spencer while answering.

"Well, not technically but if you still want to call your self that, feel free. But I don't think Spencer feels the same," Mary smoothly said and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Mum, save it for later," Spencer warned. Mary nodded.

They stayed silent for a few seconds until...

"Spencer! Are you ok? I heard about the shooting! Mary?! Does Spencer know?" Melissa asked her parents.

Veronica nodded, as Spencer looked Melissa in the eye.

"So you knew too?" Spencer asked. Melissa guiltily nodded. Spencer sighed and looked at the wall away from the others.

"Guys, can I have some alone time with Spencer?" Toby asked. Everyone nodded including Peter and Veronica. Mary warily nodded. She gave Toby the 'better be careful look' then walked out.

When everyone was gone, Toby sat on Spencer's bed and she turned to face him and sat up.

"Spencer, when you were shot, the girls were there. I was there too. I remember every second when you were breathing. Every second I could feel your life slipping away and we were sitting there. I don't know what the matter was with Mary, but she was singing, and crying," Toby said, looking down.

"Toby, I knew you were there," Spencer said, looking away for a second.

"So, what are you going to do now? Who are you going to live with?" Toby asked, as Spencer shrugged.

 **Out side Spencer's room**

Everyone was sitting on the chairs provided outside, except from Mary who was pacing up and down the corridor they were sitting along.

"Spencer will be allowed to go in a wheelchair soon," Mary said, still pacing.

"Of course you know," Veronica said rolling her eyes.

"And of course you don't, Veronica," Mary spat.

"So, when Spencer comes back home," Veronica said, but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, but who said that she was going back to her normal life?!" Mary screamed.

"This doesen't change anything!" Veronica screamed.

"This changes everything!" Mary screamed.

"How about we go in now," Ali suggested as everyone walked in.

When they came in, Spencer was asleep and Toby sitting next to her stroking her hair.

"I'm glad she was asleep so she missed your two fight," Toby said at Mary and Veronica who looked around guilty.

Before Mary could sit down in her usual chair by Spencer, Veronica did.

"Excuse me Veronica, but that is my seat," Mary said.

"Not for today," Veronica said.

Mary sighed and sat where Veronica usually sat, by Peter.

Spencer opened her eyes and she saw Veronica first.

"Veronica," Spencer said.

"Guys, I know you just all left, but can you go to the canteen for a bit, we will get you when we are ready," Veronica said. Everyone left except Peter, Mary and Veronica and ofcourse Spencer.

"Spencer, We have been thinking about who you will stay with when you get out of hospital," Mary said...

 **hi! I realised that Olivia13 and me and maybe a few other people are the only writers who are writing about Spencer and Mary, so maybe a few other people could say what they would've wanted to happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Spencer, after much discussion, Mary is going to come and live in the Hastings household for a few days, maybe more until we figure this mess out," Veronica said.

Mary nodded as if agreeing what Veronica said. Spencer nodded.

* * *

Then next morning, Spencer was asleep alone. Spencer had instructed Mary to go home and get some sleep, and Peter and Veronica had gone to get some sleep.

Spencer was awoken by someone walking into her room.

She stirred a bit before being woken with someone stroking her hair, at first she thought it was Mary or Toby, but there was Marco.

"Marco?" Spencer asked, slowly sitting up.

he smiled.

"I am sorry I couldn't get here sooner, I only found out late last night and woke up so I could come see you," Marco said.

Spencer smiled as he sat down beside her.

"How did you sleep?" Marco asked, beginning to stroke her hair again.

"Badly, I am so tired," Spencer said.

"Go to sleep, then. I will stay here for a bit so you are not alone. If you need anything, I will be here," Marco said.

Spencer thankfully nodded, and fell asleep.

About ten minutes later, Toby walked in.

"Hi Spence..., oh, detective Furey. What are you doing here?" Toby asked, slowly walking over.

"Oh, I just came over to check on Spencer. What are you doing here?" Marco asked, turning his eyes back to a sleeping Spencer.

"Spencer and me are really good friends," Toby answered simply.

Toby then sat down in the seat Veronica and Peter sit in.

A few minutes passed as an awkward silence passed was until Spencer woke up.

"Marco?" She asked, slowly sitting up. Her eyes were just about open.

"Here. Are you less tired now?" Marco said, kissing Spencer's forehead.

Spencer was a bit surprised of what he just did. Toby was surprised, but he felt a pang of jealousy too.

Before Spencer could answer, Peter walked in.

"Peter, where is Veronica?" Toby asked.

Peter sighed and looked down shamefully.

"She stayed at home. Her Cancer, it has come back weakly. It is nothing to worry about, she is just going to stay at home today to relax. A doctor is on the way to our house now," Peter explained.

Spencer blinked back tears. She didn't know why. I suppose she still loved Veronica because that was her mum for twenty two years.

When Peter sat down he realised that is was now Mary beside Spencer.

"Detective Furey," Peter welcomed, slightly confused by his appearance.

"You can call me Marco, sir," Marco smiled. He took it that was Spencer's dad.

"Well, you can call me Peter, Marco," Peter said nicely, smiling.

He then turned to Toby who was sat next to him, with a serious look on his face. He then whispered,

"Why is detective Marco Furey here?"

"He has this little thing with Spencer. I am not sure why or how, he just has," Toby answered and Peter nodded.

"Where is my mum?" Spencer asked.

"She is at home, remember, she is ill," Peter answered.

"No, My biological mother, Mary," Spencer said, looking at Toby.

"I don't know, maybe she just slept in," Peter wondered. He hadn't really noticed but Spencer obviously had.

"I am sorry I came late, I just got a coffee for Spencer and me," Mary said walking in. Spencer smiled and took the coffee.

"Hello, young man. Aren't you detective Furey? You came to the Dilaurentis house when you found out about Elliot," Mary remembered, and Marco nodded as if to say that was him.

"And who are you, young lady?" Marco asked Mary.

"I am Spencer's biological mother," Mary answered, smiling at Spencer who smiled back.

"You were at the Dilaurentis household when Spencer was there, how come she didn't go home with you?" Marco asked, and Mary sighed. Spencer looked at Mary, as if remembering how she didn't do anything.

"Spencer didn't know. I knew if I told her her adoption parents would get mad," Mary answered, smirking at Peter, who rolled his eyes.

Marco nodded and moved so Mary could sit where he was sitting. Mary thankfully sat down, and Marco sat in the edge of Spencer's bed.

The doctor then came in, and looked at Spencer.

"Hello, Spencer. It looks like you are doing better. You can go home tommorow, and you can walk around today, but you must stay in your hospital outfit. Please may I talk to your parents," the doctor asked.

Mary and Peter stood up and followed the docter outside.

 **Outside**

"Spencer is a lot better, but may I suggest that when she wonders round someone knows where she is or even stays with her. She has healed phsycially, but not mentally from it. She may remember what happens as she goes on, that is all you need to know," The doctor said.

Mary and Peter went back inside and told Spencer everything.

"Please may I get up and go to the waiting room, to see if anyone of my friends is there?" Spencer asked.

Mary nodded and helped her up. The first few steps were a bit wobbly, but she got the hang of it after a while.

She walked into the waiting room. With Toby, who had insisted he goes with her. She was wearing a dress like the one she wore in Radley.

"She linked arms with Toby who helped her up to find all of her friends in the waiting room eating their breakfast.

When they saw her they were pretty shocked she came to see them.

"Spencer!" They all called and got up. Toby let go of her and the liars shared a hug.

"I can go home tommorow!" Spencer said excitedly to all of them.

"Where are you calling home?" Hanna asked, wondering where she will be going.

"I am going to the Hastings house, and Mary is going to stay for a few days," Spencer explained, realising that sounded a bit like a bumpy few days.

"Ouch," Aria said, realising what Spencer was thinking.

spencer stepped back a bit and linked onto Toby so she wouldn't fall. She hadn't been walking for a week.

Just as Spencer cringed onto Toby a bit tighter, Yvonne came into the waiting room.

"Toby! Why haven't you come home all day?! Spencer? Why are you here?"


End file.
